


gay sleepover

by godmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, SO ORIGINAL, it's another bedsharing au, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmolly/pseuds/godmolly
Summary: Prompt: Sherlock accidentally-on-purpose blows up an experiment in his room so he’ll have to spend the night in John’stumblr





	gay sleepover

Sherlock had somewhat known that the experiment would go wrong.

It was a pretty risky combination of chemicals, one that he’s pretty sure was not completely legal. But it was necessary, and who would actually punish him for it?

He hadn’t wanted to ruin the dining table (John still blamed him for the scratch from that sword), so logically, the next best option was his bedroom.

No one ever went in there, meaning no one could knock into the delicate vials or drop anything on the table or just somehow mess up the air with their idiocy. (Sherlock believed that was the sole reason the experiment he had been conducting during Anderson’s drugs bust didn’t work.)

And there he was, sitting calmly on his bed with toxic fumes wafting through the air. There was a large burn on the wall, still smoking, and a smaller one on the closet door.

Not even Sherlock was stubborn enough to stick out a night in here. He’d wait until tomorrow, and overnight he could air it out and in the morning clean everything out.

 

Perhaps a tablecloth would be more practical than moving all of his science equipment into his bedroom.

 

Clearly, in this situation, the top solution was to sleep in the only other room in the house, as John had once seen that Sherlock had fallen asleep on the couch and ranted to him for thirty-two minutes about how bad that was for your muscles, do you want to have back pain, et cetera.

John’s bed was warm and comfortable, and it smelled of hazel trees and earl grey tea. Sherlock fell asleep relatively quickly (which, of course, was not quickly at all).

 

When John walked back in, though, the door slamming woke him from the light doze.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock turned around and looked at John, who was standing between the doorway and the bed with an expression of ‘What could you have possibly done this time?’

“Blew mine up. Toxic chemicals. We’re sharing now.”

John sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. “How — how long, Sherlock?”

“Just one night,” Sherlock said, flopping over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow, curls sprawled out on the pillowcase.

John stared at his friend for a couple of moments, then decided that this was by no means the strangest thing to happen concerning himself and Sherlock Holmes, and just went with it.

 

He’d never say it aloud, but it was kind of nice having someone next to him. The two weren’t even touching, but the reassurance that he wasn’t alone was enough to scare off the nightmares for ten hours.

 

But oh, the shock of remembering came in the morning when he rolled over and saw Sherlock’s bright eyes inches from his own. The latter smiled, either not noticing or not caring about the surprised expression on John’s face.

“Morning, John.” And then he jumped straight out of bed, dressing gown merely a whisper behind him as he walked back downstairs.

John groaned. It was too early to be dealing with his best friend and his many eccentrics.

He turned over and rolled into the still-warm space where Sherlock’s body had lain just moments before and went back to sleep.

 

~Lucinda


End file.
